


The Watch Out trilogy

by shallowness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bennet sisters go to Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watch Out trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> Three linked fills for the prompt _Any, Any, Hogwarts AU_ at the Three Sentence Fiction ficathon 2013.
> 
> Spoilers for Lydia’s first vlogs

**Watch Out, Hogwarts, (126 words)**

After finishing packing—Jane putting the clothes she's folded into everyone’s trunks, Lizzie stowing in the books and Lydia taking care of all the cool stuff while their mother cooks like there are no house elves at Hogwarts—they end up where they always do: in Lizzie’s room.

“So, you know, it doesn’t matter what House you get into,” Jane says, but then Jane has nice things to say about Slytherins.

“Jane’s right—I nearly got put into Ravenclaw, which would have been really cool, because Mary’s a Ravenclaw,” Lizzie says, but Lizzie is a nerd, unlike Lydia who is so awesome that no Sorting Hat in the Wizarding World can resist her, and so she’s sure she’ll be put in Gryffindor with her sisters.

 

**Watch Out, Gryffindor (60 words)**

As Lydia—there’s no other word for it but shimmies towards them, Lizzie and Jane’s eyes meet across the Gryffindor table.

“It’s what we wanted, right?” Lizzie says. “We’ll be able to keep an eye on her if she’s in the same common room, minimise some of the damage and maybe Hogwarts will still be standing in seven years’ time.”

 

**Watch Out, Kitty Bennet, (drabble)**

Kitty Bennet follows Lydia Bennet everywhere, which means she goes to Hogwarts too, but she can’t follow Lydia into Potions, Charms, Muggle Studies, History of Snoozing and...you get the picture. What’s a cat to do once she’s had her fill of treats and naps but explore the castle, walk through ghosts casually and play with the odd knick-knack dropped on the floor? It’s a way to while the hours away until Kitty comes across a beast far, far more powerful than her, one that sends her zooming away to outside the classroom where Lydia is imprisoned to yowl: Mrs Norris.  



End file.
